Nathan Harkness
History Nathan Scarlett is the offspring of Gabriel Summers and Malina Scarlett. Nathan was born just a two months early after Vulcan left Malina by herself. After his birth, Malina's child was snatched and taken by someone, only to be left on the street days later. That's when Agatha Harkness found him and took him with her. When Nathan was a few weeks old, he was on the verge of death. Agatha needed to find a way to keep her son alive. Through a grimoire in Rome, she found out about a 'Force' that the witches described when it wrote it down in the the Grimoire, but was forbidden and deemed 'dark'. After trying to convince Agatha of its "dangers" the witches wrote, A shaman told her it wouldn't be safe. With her son not getting any better, Agatha stole the Book, and began to prep for the Ritual, as the book read: "A spell that allows the user to be linked to a power. Power that can only be used for help, give life, and bring peace, though, deemed dark and uncontrollable by the outside forces of this Universe. Do not for any circumstances perform this spell." At the bottom of the Page, Agatha saw a side note, written by someone. "Those who are darkness, has dark powers. Those who are light, has light powers. This spell helps sustain the true nature of one self. This spell links user to a being of control, power, and light. Do not perform spell if deemed dark." She new the consequences of her actions, and chose to live with them if it meant her son would live. She would just have to keep his true nature light, and the power will help him help others. Performing the spell, She used a the spell and absorbed the physical manifestation of The Power and placed it within Nathan, binding them together. One side affect was that Nathan didn't fully inherit both his mother and father's gene's which resulted in him having latent abilities. Another side effect was that he didn't show any potential of having his mother's gifts, only his father's. and lastly, Nathan's mind was very, very fragile as a baby. Even though Nathan Actually never inherited his mother genes, he was able to absorb and hold large amounts of energy and power, just like his adoptive sister, Davina Harkness. It was then that she realized who Nathan was. At the age of six, Agatha turned Nathan into a Witch with the help of the Coven to try and suppress his Mutation; afraid of him being persecuted by the humans. When Nathan turned nine, his witchcraft began to manifest, causing untold mystical energies of power to lash out. Nathan couldn't take the pain, as his energy ability nearly wiped out the whole block. To keep herself, Davina and Cynthia safe, Agatha quickly Took away his magic temporarily. Even though she took his magic away, Nathan mutations were more powerful as he lashed out from time to time, having immense headaches. It wasn't until a few days later that the only reason why Nathan was losing control, was because of him having The Power. So, out of selfishness and grief, Agatha used her magic to try and reconfigure his DNA but a powerful force shocked her back before Nathan returned to his normal quiet and introverted self. Murder; 2000s When Nathan was thirteen years old, he entered a sort of rebel stage, and began to act out towards everyone in his school. During this, Nathan came out as gay, which wasn't acceptable at his school. There were days he would get talked about and other days he would get picked on, but he didn't react. That was until he finally had an emotional breakdown. It was the end of the school day and everyone was going home. The parking lot was filled with kids making their way to the buses and their cars. Nathan was casually waiting for his mother to pick him up when he was suddenly pushed purposely onto the ground by a bully named Jackson. Jackson was an asshole who picked on everyone and never suffered the consequences. When Nathan tried to get up, Jackson kicked him back down, calling him different homosexual terms. Nathan began to get stressed as he tried to get up, but was picked up by his shirt and then tossed onto the edge of the parking lot. It was from there that became distressed and had an emotional outburst; with that outburst was an explosion of power. The power wasn't just energy. It was unstable, and enormous power that didn't even exist since the effects of Reality Warping. Due to this, the cars, school parking lot, and the front entrance to the building was destroyed instantly. Nathan hovered in the air, waving his arms in anger and stress and pain as the area began to be destroyed. His hair turned white as his irises became a soft cold blue. Everyone began to run except Jackson, who was molded in place by a cyan aura. He was forced to turn around and face the god-like image of Nathan's body. When Nathan spoke, it was like deep voices of millions of men. Afterwards, Jackson body caught on fire as he screamed in agony and then as a final blow, Nathan lifted a school bus and slammed it on top of him; killing him instantly. Afterwards, Nathan's body went into shock and was placed into a deep Coma. The Power; 2010 After what happened, Agatha took Nathan to New York; the only place he could be safe, and asked The Druids for help on what's wrong with him. After being examined by many of the smart and powerful Druids, the notes added up to a conclusion: "When Nathan was born, he was nothing but cells, skins, and bones. He was going to die premature but, his mother, being the powerful witch she is, used a power to give him life. We've thought we've seen all the side effects, but we could be wrong. His mother recently told us a story that a few years ago, Nathan suffered from a emotional breakdown and his mystical abilities were out of his control. The only way Ms.Harkness could keep him safe was if she was to try and reconfigure his DNA, but this failed due to a powerful force, and once tampered with it, Nathan returned to his normal state. We believe that Ms.Harkness may have try to manipulate and control the same power that gave him life. To add, we think this power has become one with Nathan, and is linked to his emotions. This is a bad thing though, due to Nathan being diagnosed with Bi-Polarness; he cannot control this power any less he could control his emotions, resulting in not one, but two... Emotional outbreaks. When asked what this power was, Ms.Harkness said she used a forbidden spell that was the only solution to keep Nathan alive. As a way of keeping that power dormant, we've selected Jade Ana Dupri to keep that power locked deep into his subconsciousness and to erase any memories Nathan had about The Power. In conclusion, Due to its angel like shape and powers similar to that of The Phoenix, We've decided to call it, The Angel Force..." After finishing the Notes, Nathan woke up just a month after the incident and became very... confused with his new hair and eyes and his strange feelings., as it was described. He found out that he wasn't able to access his powers due to the precautions of keeping himself and others safe. Agatha then told him that he was only able to practice Ancestral Magic until the Barriers are removed. Present; 2018 Nathan remains in New Orleans with his small family. He continues to grow in energy and power with his Magic. Powers * Ancestral Magic - ''' an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that was commonly practiced among the witches of New Orleans. Similar to Spirit Magic, Ancestral Magic drew energy from the power of the Ancestors, the totality of all witches who had been consecrated into New Orleans soil and remained attached to the land as spirits. * However, Ancestral Magic was limited to the area where the witch's ancestors were buried. Without access to the remains, or to the earth in which they're consecrated, witches who practiced Ancestral Magic were left without such power and had to seek other forms of magic. As a result, ancestral witches were very committed to their families and their coven, and the bloodlines of the witch families in the community typically went back centuries. * '''Energy Manipulation(Latent) ** Nathan has the ability to psionically tap and manipulate various forms of energy. ** Nathan can generate light, heat, force, and electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He could generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. ** Nathan is able to fly and levitate using his powers. ** Nathan can solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. ** Nathan can use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them(surpress people's powers). ** Nathan is Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. ** Nathan is also shown capable of healing from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. * Energy Absorption(Latent) ** Nathan can absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. * Empathy(Latent) ** Nathan can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. ** Nathan can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking processes. He calls it his Humanity Switch. ** Nathan displayed the ability to not only feel emotions, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. ** Nathan can forge an emotional connection with another being. If that connection stays opens, the Empath is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". ** Nathan can heal emotional wounds, but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. When an Empath "heals" wounds that are physical, they don't heal the actual injury. ** Nathan can use this power to tap into others' abilities. This is done by the Empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. ** Nathan can steal the powers of others for their own by using an associated emotion, leaving the victim powerless ** Nathan can not only sense others emotions, but they can also send their own emotions to others. ** here are some places that have constant emotional residue (due to major events happening in that location war, death, historical moments, etc.). Nathan is able to tap into those emotional (lower level users that enter these places are overpowered involuntarily) imprints and re-experience those emotions as if they were happening in that moment. The Power(Latent) - '''There are brief moments of when The Power powers are used; being only twice. It's described as being surrounded by an aura of pure white cosmic fire; this aura having the ability to do virtually anything. This power is also described as feeling invincible. it is unknown if The Power grants Nathan Nigh-Omnipotence or Omnipotence, but from what it was described, here is a list of powers The Power possess. * '''Life Manipulation - The Power can manipulate the life of a living things, granting extra lives, change the lifespan, grant life to anything, resurrect/reincarnate dead, etc. * 'Infinity Stone Immunity - '''The power that is The Power might have the ability of being Immune to the Infinity stones, though, the how is unknown. * '''Anthropomorphic Personification - '''The Power acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which it can manipulate in varying degrees. * '''Essokinesis - '''The Power can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it. * '''Omnidurability - '''Although unknown, they believe that the aura around The Power is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. * '''Vitakinesis - '''Since The Power was able to mold itself to Nathan's DNA, it can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. * '''Sonokinesis - '''The Power can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. * '''Elementumkinesis - ' The Power can manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. * 'Psychic Manipulation -' The Power can use any and all psychic powers. Abilities * Nathan can see and focus on people's energy without using powers. * Nathan is a hands-on fighter but hardly ever uses his fighting capabilities * He is a very good liar * he can detect if people lie or not. Weaknesses * Nathan is very sensitive when it comes to his friends. * Similar to Davina, Nathan anger is powerful when it comes to his magic.